Robin Shaw
"Let me show you my power" Robin Shaw (ショーロビン, Shōrobin), is a game tester and college student who trained to be the greatest fighter of all time. He is the leader of the Champion Team in the Solo Quest Tournament. Throughout the series, Robin has always wanted to show how great he way but didn't know how to showcase it. He entered the Solo Quest Tournament to find his way. He is also the heir to his clan that disappeared 1,600 years ago. Reclaiming his clan's secret powers, Robin unlocked the devastating Fury Mode, which transforms him into something unthinkable. History Robin grew up in the U.S.A. He was just a typical teenager who ate pizza, hanged out with his friends, and played video games. At first, Robin did not even had a though of entering a tournament where had to fight. he actually thought it was a video game tournament, since he did work as a game tester. Appearance Robin stands around six feet and has a long toned facial structure. He is fair-to-tan-skinned, he has grey-brown eyes. His hair is dark orange-brown, with his sides shaved off a little, forming a mohawk at the top of his hair. While he progresses to fight, the color of his hair changes to a full dark orange on the back of his neck. He has a tattoo on his palm where he places his sais, they glow bright red when Robin activates Fury Mode. His attire consists of a half-jacket with red marking on it. he has a latch connecting it. Sometimes he wears a black tank top, but mostly he doesn't wear a shirt. He has on black gloves with sharp edges on the ends, black long pants with a red "X" on the right side. and dark red shoes. He sometimes dons a red visor. Personality Robin carries himself in a confident manner, and has a sharp tongue protagonist of the series, more interested into living life to the fullest than having major responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss uninterested subjects when it doesn't mean to him. Despite this he still treasures his family and friends to the point of protecting them. He particularly likes messing with his two best friends, Ezume Izanagi and Xavier Kane. Relationships Powers * Regeneration - While in Fury Mode, Robin can regenerate and heal himself. * Pyrokinesis - Robin has full control over fire. * Superhuman Strength - In Fury Mode, Robin gets really strong. * 'Superhuman Speed '- In Fury Mode, Robin can go to extreme speeds. * 'Flight '- In Fury Mode, Robin's wings grant him flight. Abilities Robin has an arrange of abilities. He is proficient in sai fighting, and can fight faced to face. But there's something different about Robin, when he gets angry, he loses all sense and loses his mind. In a fit of fury, red aura desperse around his body and his eyes become an abnormal red as they simmer out red smoke. Fury Mode When Robin gets to the point beyond angry, red aura flourish all over his body and transforms him. His eyes become red and his hair becomes a dark red color. He grows dark red and black wings the spans out. In Fury Mode, Robin loses all the feeling of pain, which makes him almost invincible. His power becomes even stronger. Weapon His two sai, called Pyrospectre, has a notched blade and is black. Its grip is of a red metal with demonic eyes and rectangles engraved on it. It is wrapped in gold leather at the tips. Quotes Trivia * Robin resembles a little of Dante from DMC. Category:Male Fighter Category:Elite Category:American Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters born in June